


Christmas is in the winds, do you hear it?

by AliceandHatter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Agent Jon Snow, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Singer Dany, with a little bit comedy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceandHatter/pseuds/AliceandHatter
Summary: Jon Snow is a lonely NW5 agent, Daenerys Targaryen is a no name singer struggles to make a living. Two total different people living in the same city like two different worlds. Until Christmas season came, Their paths crossed, crossed again, and again.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Christmas is in the winds, do you hear it?

今天是她的大日子。

丹妮理了理头发和她白衬衫的领子，加快了脚步，早上大巴车不幸地来的迟了，她不得不一路步行过去，她不记得这是她第几次面试了，但不论如何，今天是最最重要的一次，她绝不能搞砸了，丹妮深吸一口气又缓缓呼出，拿起手中的乐谱又看了看，在脑海里重复着旋律和歌词，生怕自己出了差错。

这一切都要从那天她在龙穴酒吧唱歌开始说起，像往常那样，她站在那个小舞台上弹着她的吉他，看着人们喝酒闲聊，轻声地唱着那些民谣小调，以为没有人注意到她，然而，出乎意料的是，一位女士在之后私下找到了她，想和她聊聊，这位女士虽然上了年纪，但仍旧颇有魅力，目光炯炯有神，言谈犀利优雅，丹妮立刻就喜欢上她，她告诉她叫她奥莲娜，听了她唱歌，觉得她有一定的潜力，并让她到她们公司面试，之后她才震惊地得知这位女士正是提利尔娱乐，维斯特洛最大的唱片公司之一的创始人，她差点没高兴地晕了过去，虽然目前这只是个小伴唱的工作，但这对丹妮来说已经足够了。

在努力了这么多年后，她终于离自己的梦想，离她和雷加的梦想更近了一步。

**我会做到的，哥哥，我会成功的，如果你能听到的话** ，她在心里告诉自己。

所以，是的，回到正题，她千万，绝对，不能把这次机会搞砸了，更不用说犯迟到这类的低级错误了。

就快到了，丹妮看看表，现在还剩10分钟的样子，她迈开步子，扶了扶要从她肩上滑下去的吉他，小跑起来，如果按照这个速度，她应该能在约定时间内赶到，她跑过身旁大大小小的商店，穿过人流密集的马路，左转，右转，躲开了周围玩滑板的小孩，避开了路过的自行车，庆幸自己的敏捷，可接下来，她就没那么幸运了，正当她拐过街角时，迎面突然出现了一个黑影，和她直接撞了个满怀。

糟了，糟了糟了糟了。。。。

丹妮吃痛地坐起身，那个人同样也捂着头爬了起来，她连忙捡起已经被过路人无情踩上了好几脚散落在地的乐谱，又去检查她的吉他，这是她母亲在前年圣诞送给她的礼物，现在却破了个大窟窿，她编好的头发全乱了，衬衫占满了泥，丹妮看着这副狼藉，觉得心痛不已。

完了，一切都泡汤了，她这个样子还该怎么表演？她简直不敢相信自己会这么倒霉。

更过分的是，造成这一切的罪魁祸首现在已经略微摇晃地走过了她，打算就这么跑掉。

“等等！”丹妮快速转过身拉住了这个人的夹克袖子，这个男人个子不太高，有着一头乌黑的卷发，他背对着她，因被拉住了而叹了口气，“你不觉得你应该为此负责吗？”

这个人微微转头瞥了她一眼，先是愣了一下，然后开口道。

“不好意思，女士，”这个人的声音低沉，倒是很好听，她只能看得清他的一点点脸，“但我有急事，如果你有任何问题，我们可以之后再谈。”

他的语气冷冰冰的，虽然似乎很礼貌，但那种满不在乎的感觉让丹妮莫名恼火。

他刚要走，她又拉了一下他的袖子，把他拽了回来。

“有什么事能那么重要，我也有急事啊，”现在多亏他全毁了，她深深地呼出一口气，耐住自己的脾气继续说道，“不行，我们现在就解决这个问题，至少你得留给我你的电话号码，或者。。。。。”

她话还没说完，这个男人就摇摇头不耐烦地咒骂了一句，没等她反应过来，他就脱掉了他的夹克，唰地一下跑掉了。

只剩下丹妮，瞪大了眼睛，仍旧抓着他的夹克，难以置信地看着他消失的那个方向。

“混球！”她忍不住大吼道，吓到了周围的路人。

***

今天绝对是最糟的一天。

琼恩烦躁地走到街边的垃圾桶，点了支烟抽了起来，揉了揉仍旧生疼的脑袋，他跟丢了目标，还磕伤了脑门，那把该死的吉他真不是一般地硬，不仅如此，他还丢掉了他最喜欢的夹克。

吐出烟雾，他叹了口气，发愁了起来。

这本来应该是他今年最后一个任务，经过一年的卧底，他们终于抓住了曼斯·雷德，维斯特洛最危险的军火商之一，捣毁了他的老巢，然而，在他以为威胁终于告一段落，他可以喘口气了的时候，他们发现曼斯持有的一部分武器不见了，经过审问，曼斯供出他把那些武器卖给了卡斯特，另一个臭名昭著的塞外黑帮老大，他们的长官杰奥·莫尔蒙派出“断掌”科林探员，他的老搭档去调查此事，可他最近也丢失了下落，他知道断掌作为一名经验老道的探员，消失又出现是他的习惯，但不知道为什么，琼恩总觉得有什么事情不对劲，于是，在这一天，他跟上了卡斯特的手下，想看看他们到底要耍什么名堂，不幸的是，他的跟踪被发现了，琼恩本想速战速决追上那人，可谁知道。。。Well。。。。事情就这么搞砸了，显然他现在已经惊动了卡斯特，再找到他们可能就没那么容易了。

而这都是因为那个不知道从哪儿冒出来的女人。

琼恩懊恼地捋了捋头发，扔掉烟头，一边思索着接下来该怎么办，一边转身打算回总部，他讨厌极了这种两手空空的感觉。

他真的很喜欢那件夹克。

“你弄丢了你的夹克。”这是他回来后山姆说的第一句话，他是他后勤小队的搭档，琼恩不禁翻了个白眼。

“不用你再提醒我。”他没好气地说道，山姆一直在这里监视着他那一头的情况，又不是说他不知道发生了什么，“你怎么没发现那里有个人？”他本可以警告他的，这样他就不会丢掉他们最重要的线索了。

“又不是说君临所有地方都有监控，而且从技术上来讲，根本照不到那种角落，”山姆解释道，“这又不是特工电影。”

接着，对方突然尴尬了起来，好像接下来他要说的话让他有些紧张。

“而且。。。我。。。刚刚接了个电话。。。”

“什么？”琼恩不敢相信地说道，他和山姆一起共事了好几年了，他是个好人，很聪明，他们也算是朋友，但有时候他的不专业总是让他想给他脸上来上一拳，他非常确信这些年要是没有他护着，他早就被炒鱿鱼了，“山姆，我们在执行任务，你连最基本的规矩都遵守不了？你想让我告诉莫尔蒙把你调到文书部吗？”

“不，不，千万别，求你了，琼恩，”山姆慌张地说道，看着琼恩一脸不爽的表情，咽了口唾沫，“是吉莉，今天是小山姆两岁生日，她想让我回去一趟。”

“还有。。。快到圣诞节了。”

有一秒钟琼恩愣了一下，圣诞节，他差点就忘了已经快到圣诞节了，他不记得自己上一次正经过节是什么时候了，像山姆这样的后勤部的还好一些，但对于他这种前线人员，这对他们来说是一种奢侈品，更不用说是成家了，当然，这也不是说你并不可以这么做，但其中要付出的代价太多了。

所以，他一直认为就这么一个人-当然，还要加上白灵，过一辈子就挺好的，但有时候，他心中的一小部分，渴望拥有像山姆那样的生活。

“好吧，小山姆，祝他生日快乐。”琼恩叹了口气说道，刚刚一肚子火的消下去了点，“你先回家吧，我来查查有什么其他办法。”

“谢谢你，琼恩，”山姆说道，朝他微笑，“你也该休息休息，回去聚一聚。”

他知道山姆指的是什么意思，距离他上一次回那里，他舅舅的家已经是两年前了，他从不了解他的父亲，只知道他姓雪诺，她的母亲在年纪轻轻的时候就和他父亲私奔并生下了他，却又被他抛弃，她从未和他提起过他，在花完了身上的积蓄后，母亲带着他搬回了她哥哥家暂住，他的舅妈一直都不太喜欢他们，觉得他们母子俩给他们带来了太多麻烦，而同样，母亲是个脾气刚烈的人，自然受不了那些白眼，他记得她和舅妈在他小时候经常吵架，让舅舅十分为难，那时母亲一直说攒够了钱要带他搬出去，给他们找一个正经的新家，她一边打工挣钱，一边照顾他，生活对她-他们从来都不友好，但她一直都是一个斗士，然而，他们的这个希望也在他初中时母亲患癌去世后破灭了，他的舅舅收养了他，但他舅妈的对他的恶意从未停止，虽然琼恩和他大部分表兄弟妹们相处的还不错，甚至就像亲的一般，但很多时候他仍然觉得自己像个局外人，他想这也是为什么他在成年后做的第一件事就是搬出去，那个地方时常让他感到窒息。

这可能也是为什么他选择了这一职业。

所以，不，回去是个坏主意。

“任务还没解决呢，”琼恩借口道，再次把注意力投入到工作上，“我总感觉卡斯特这件事没那么简单，有什么不太对劲。”实际上，这也算是部分原因。

“准确来说这是断掌的任务，我们现在是在擅自行动，而且今天应该也查不出什么结果了，毕竟目标已经跟丢了，”山姆说道，一边关掉电脑收拾东西，“再说了，有可能我们想太多了，那些也许只是些普通武器，给那些帮派们小打小闹的玩具。”

“那为什么卡斯特和他的人会在这个时候出现在君临？断掌已经失踪两个月了，他甚至没有留下任何线索，”他反驳道，仍然感到很在意。他很讨厌这种困扰的感觉，这就像心里浮着一块大石头，“这对你来说一点都不奇怪吗？”

“可能黑帮老大也要过圣诞节？我不知道，断掌那老家伙不一直都是那样嘛，说不准明天他就完成任务出现了，”山姆半开玩笑道，“不论怎么说，我是认真的，朋友，放松一会儿，就那么一天，别把自己逼得太紧了，去陪陪你的家人。”

“你表妹该上七年级了吧？”

提起艾莉亚，琼恩眨了眨眼睛，脑中突然如雷劈一般。

他这才想起来他上回在电话里和她保证过这个月会回去看她。

该死，他怎么把这么重要的事也忘了？

“完了，”琼恩捏住鼻梁，“我和她做出过保证要回去。”

“所以呢？现在也不迟啊。”

“你不明白，”琼恩烦躁地摇摇头，在心里咒骂自己，“我和她保证过给她买她最喜欢的光剑，她妈妈不让她买那种东西，现在大部分商店都提前关门了，即使没关的肯定也抢光了。”

“那就买点别的嘛，你是她最喜欢的哥哥，她会原谅你的。”山姆安慰道。

“。。。我不知道还能买点什么。”片刻沉默后，他捂住脸坦白道，这种事总让他十分头疼。

“甜点，也许？小孩就喜欢这些，”山姆说道，已经穿好外套，拉开了门，“圣诞快乐，琼恩。”

琼恩发出一声长叹，没有回应他。

***

她终于在热派糕点店关门的半个小时前赶到了。

事实证明，这一天就好像一辆脱轨列车，在理了理乱糟糟的头发，拍了拍她沾了泥的白衬衫，背着破吉他和烂巴巴的谱子勉强赶到面试地点后，经过无数次道歉，他们还是让她唱了首歌，那场面尴尬无比，她都可以听到旁边妆容精致，个高腿长的其他面试者们的窃笑声，结束后她头也没回的就跑了出去，她尽了自己最大的努力，但显然这份工作多半是吹了。

如果不是因为那个人。。。。

丹妮晃了晃脑袋，叹了口气，避免让自己太过沮丧，她还有更重要的事情去做。

看向所剩无几的糕点架，她的目光落到了冰柜里仅剩的那块巧克力蛋糕上，这蛋糕制作精致，上面有龙啊，狼啊那些卡通小动物玩具，一个不错的选择。

孩子们肯定会喜欢的。

正当她打开柜门打算伸手去拿时，另一只手突然从她旁边伸了过来，抓住了托盘底。

“不好意思，这是我先看——”丹妮转过头，直接愣住了。

一开始她还没反应过来，因为眼前的这个人长得很帅，让她一瞬间晃了神，他有着灰色的眼睛，长脸和乌黑的卷发，但接着他同样震惊的表情和头上的瘀伤提醒了她今天发生的一切。

“是你！”他们几乎同时说出了这句话。

能在一天之内和让她倒大霉的人遇见两次，她不知道自己上辈子到底造了什么孽。

大概是她的脸上露出了不快的神色，那个人的脸也瞬间拉了下来，趁他不注意，丹妮一把把蛋糕从他手上抢了过去，大步迈向了收银台。

“结账，热派，快点。”她快速地对台前的小伙子说道。

“不好意思，但这是我先拿到的，她把它从我手上抢走了，多少钱？”那个人赶忙跑到她旁边说道。

“100金龙。。。额——”热派看向她，有些慌张。

“这是我先选中的，你看见我打开柜门了，是他不知道从哪儿跑出来抢走的。”她声明道，感觉越来越恼火。

“先拿者先得，这个女人明显在狡辩。”那人也开始不客气了起来，态度和之前一样傲慢。

丹妮长呼出一口气，把纸币掏出，拍在桌子上，对方也不堪示弱，几乎也同时掏出钱拍在桌上，热派目瞪口呆地看着他们俩，一脸不知所措。

好吧，这越来越过分了。

“我们能单独聊一会儿吗？”她转过来，没好脸色地盯着那个人。

“正有此意。”他同样烦躁地说道，面露怒色。

他们走到店外的门边，丹妮终于忍不住了。

“你什么毛病？！”

“我什么毛病，你有什么毛病？”

“哈，一个在早上撞了人跑掉的男人如此说。”

“不好意思？在对方有急事的情况下拽着人不放是一个正常人的表现？”

  
“你弄坏了我的吉他。”

“而你拿了我的夹克。”

“我把它烧了，顺便说一下，那感觉棒极了。”

“什么？！”看到这个家伙脸上终于露出震怒的表情让她心里小爽了片刻，“。。。邪恶的女人。”

“十足的混蛋。”

一番大吼后，两个人陷入了一时间的沉默。

“总而言之这事没什么好商量的，”她首先开口道，“多亏了你我搞砸了最重要的面试，我先看到的，这蛋糕归我。”

那人眨眨眼，好像意识到了什么，叹了口气。

“你觉得你是唯一一个工作受影响的人吗？和你这一撞让我丢掉了我最重要的客户。”

丹妮愣了一下，她之前没往这方面想过，突然觉得有些抱歉了起来。

“这样吧，”这人深吸一口气再度说道，“你要多少钱？那把吉他加上蛋糕。”

“我不需要你赔我，”她摇摇头，她是认真的，“我们可以忘记之前发生的，我只想要蛋糕。”

“。。。你不懂，我需要它，”他的灰眼睛在急迫中多了丝请求，他不情愿地解释道，“这是给我表妹的。”

“。。。它对我也很重要。”她叹了口气说道，她当然不希望别人的家人因圣诞季没收到礼物而失望，但是。。。。

好吧，她只能和他实话实说了，她希望他能理解。

“我不是在为难你，可——”

这时，他们旁边有人清了清嗓子，他们俩转过头，是热派拿着两个盒子走了出来。

“我要下班了，我看你们还没争出个结果，就把蛋糕分了两半，抹了点巧克力装饰切口，样子还是挺好看的，”他说道，“你们各付一半钱就好了。”

他们俩看了看彼此，又看了看热派。

“龙和狼，你们想要哪一半？”热派问道。

***

琼恩从史塔克家走出来，外面下起了雪。

幸运的是，艾莉亚忘记了光剑的事，或者她只是太过高兴而没有提，她喜欢那蛋糕，特别是上面的狼，兴奋地把它拆下来加入了她众多奇奇怪怪的玩具小收藏里，还用上面的巧克力酱恶整了珊莎，弄脏了她的裙子和脸，他的小妹咯咯地笑着，这让史塔克太太很不高兴，罗柏很苦恼，而琼恩却不禁偷笑。

晚餐像之前一样糟糕，倒不是说食物，而是谈话，史塔克太太掌控着全场，不停地夸赞着自己大儿子的业绩和女儿还有小儿子的成绩，并向他投来从他进门来时就透露出的轻蔑目光，最后，似乎连他舅舅都受不了这种尴尬的气氛了，他问琼恩这两年在做什么。

“推销。”这是他通常的回答，也是他在饭桌上说的唯一一句话，这当然是个谎言，也给他常年在外提供了借口，又不是说他真的能告诉他们他在做什么，而且他确信他们也不会相信他们一事无成的外甥会是NW5的特工。

“看吧，这就是为什么你要好好学习，正正经经地，像罗柏和你大姐那样。”史塔克太太对布兰说道。

如果他还像20出头时那样冲动，他可能会摔门走掉。

之后的谈话同样很难熬，为了挽救局面，罗柏拍了拍他的肩，开始聊起他的未婚妻转移话题，琼恩甚至不知道他的表哥在这两年谈恋爱并订婚了，据他所说他的未婚妻在经营一家唱片公司，今天刚刚发现了些不错的新人所以一直在忙过不来，但琼恩没在认真听了，爱情从来不是他这种人相关的事物，他只觉得离他们的距离越来越远，那种窒息感又回来了。

所以，在晚饭结束后，他拒绝了和罗柏去DJ阿多夜场的邀请并离开了。

琼恩拿出一支烟叼在嘴里点着，吸了一口吐出烟雾。

回来绝对是一个坏主意，在心里决定道。

他有想过回总部继续调查卡斯特，看看有什么其他办法，但他烦闷的心情只让他的大脑一团糟，他现在什么都想不出来。

他需要喝一杯。

沿着临冬街一直向前走，又走到王国道，变冷的空气让他开始想念他那可怜的夹克，他交叉双臂，加快脚步，终于在黑茫茫的雪夜中看到了温暖的灯光。

龙穴，酒吧红色的霓虹灯牌写着，他记得他在高中的时候和他同学派普还有艾迪去过那里，那是个复古风格的酒吧，人们通常只是在那里聊天喝酒，一个安静的地方，正是他所需的。

正当他快要走到的时候，接着，他听到了，一个熟悉的声音。

**“。。。Some day，when I’m awfully low。。。”**

**“When the world is cold”**

**“I will feel a glow just thinking of。。。you”**

**“And the way you look tonight。。。”**

这声音甜美而动听，伴随着吉他的旋律，透过酒吧的玻璃窗，琼恩看到了声音的来源。

**是她。**

虽然他和她的两次碰面都是以争论开始的，但他的确注意到了她惊人的美貌，以至于他不得不提醒自己有要事在身才克制了走神的冲动，而现在，她看上去比之前更加美丽了，她穿着黑色的长裙，银色的头发在酒吧的灯光下如月光般耀眼，没有了之前的愤怒，她的红唇微微勾起，紫罗兰色的眼睛流露出温柔的光，她看上去快乐而平静，仿佛不像是从这个世界来的。

他应该离开的，但此刻她好似有一种魔力，让他移不开眼睛。

能在一天和同一个人碰上三次，命运真是个奇怪的东西。

**“Yes you’re lovely, with your smile so warm”**

**“And your cheeks so soft。。。”**

**“There’s nothing for me but to love you。。。”**

他打开门站到墙边，她的声音是那么恬静，优美，使他之前所有的不愉快都一扫而空，她完全沉浸在音乐中，没有注意到他的存在，她还弹着那把破吉他，上面只剩下了三根弦，被夹子固定，破的洞被胶布黏上，贴了个小马贴纸，这让琼恩不禁微笑起来，但随即他又想起他们之前的误会，觉得有些抱歉，所以他只是安静地走到一旁点了一扎啤酒，坐在远处看着。

**“And that laugh that wrinkles your nose”**

**“It touches my foolish heart”**

这是爵士吗？乡村？也许，他从来不懂音乐，在他的记忆中，只有他母亲在他小时候会经常一边唱歌，一边干活，每次她唱的时候，她的眼中总会闪烁着光芒，带着对生活和未来的所有热情和希望。

就像此刻她那双漂亮的紫眼睛。

**“。。。Keep that breathless charm ”**

**“Won’t you please arrange it cause I love you”**

**“Just the way you look。。。tonight”**

演唱结束，周围的人发出掌声，她露出微笑，接着又唱了三首歌，有的轻快，有的忧伤，有的浪漫，在听众们都渐渐喝醉或是离开后，她便默默地收起吉他，走回了后台。

琼恩喝完剩下的酒，看了看表，差不多该回去了。

他刚走出去一会儿，便再次看到了那个银色的后脑勺，正提着装着那一半蛋糕的礼盒子背朝他走着，她身上背挎着的大包小包使她看上去更娇小了，但即便如此，她的腰板还是挺得直直的，大步地向前迈进。

他提醒自己该走了，他的公寓在相反的方向，他明天还得继续工作。

可接着，正当他要转身时，他看到一辆黑车从他身旁开过跟上了她，在她后面缓缓开着。

琼恩心里的那根弦突然紧张了起来，也许他想多了，他不应该多管闲事，但大晚上出现这种情况让他感到担忧，出于职业习惯和一种他也说不好是什么样的莫名感受，他跟了上去。

他们走过好几条街，那辆车始终没有离开，终于，她在一所围着围墙的大房子前停了下来，那车也是，琼恩躲在拐角处，看到一个棕发的女人从车里探出头来，叫住了她，她回过头，那个女人和她说了些什么，又递了张名片，琼恩听不清谈话的具体内容，但她的脸上先是震惊，接着又露出了喜悦的笑容，她感谢了对方，挥了挥手，那辆车便开走了。

好吧，看来他的确是想多了。

**棒极了，现在你看起来像个该死的跟踪狂，你到底在干什么？** 琼恩捂住脸，叹了口气，打算返回，可接着他便听到了另外的声音。

“坦格利安老师！”一群7、8岁的孩子从围墙的门内冲了出来，拥上了她，另一个女人也跟了出来，叫着孩子们慢点。

琼恩靠近了一点，这才看清墙旁边的门牌， **弥林孤儿院** ，上面写着。

“抱歉我今天迟了，孩子们，太多的工作-Well，我是说冒险，我都可以写本故事书了，”她微笑着，揉揉他们的小脑袋，用着一种好玩的语气，“但向我保证的那样，我带来了我找到的宝藏。”她一边说着，一边举起手里的盒子。

所以这就是为什么她需要它，他意识到，突然觉得愧疚起来。

“蛋糕！” “是巧克力味的吗？” “我喜欢草莓！”孩子们倒吸一口气，叽叽喳喳地欢呼道，争着抢着要去拿。

“好啦，不要抢，都会有的，让弥桑黛老师来分。”她咯咯笑着说道，连忙举高盒子。

她把蛋糕递给另外一个女人-弥桑黛，两个人看着开心的孩子们相视而笑，她们小声交流了一会儿，谁知小家伙们趁她不注意抢走了蛋糕，一溜烟跑了回去，弥桑黛无奈地摇摇头，简短地道了别后追了上去，她招招手，同样拿他们没办法地笑笑。

“别忘了周三的声乐课，孩子们！”她补充道。

一切又回到了寂静，她长叹一口气，白雾消散的夜空中。

“如果不是当着孩子们的面，我早就踹你一脚了。 ”她转过身，对着空气说道。

琼恩叹了口气，他就知道她在刚刚扭头的时候发现了他。

“这不是你想的那样，”他别无选择，只能站出来解释道，“我看见了那辆车，我就以为。。。” 她看着他，挑起一边眉毛，她那双紫眼睛让他的心脏砰砰直跳，莫名紧张起来。

“我听了你唱歌。。。。然后我。。。” **七层地狱啊，这听上去越来越糟了，你是个特工，用用你那谈判技巧！**

“。。我想为之前的事道歉，所以。。。” **不，不！这好糟，这太糟了。**

“我就跟上你。。。”

好吧，让异鬼把他带走吧。

“。。。无论如何，”他及时打住自己，深吸一口气，他tm到底怎么了？“这是个误会，我——”

她突然从包里拿出什么东西扔向他，琼恩连忙接住，摸到了熟悉的料子。

是他的夹克。

“我想你大概是在找这个。。。我差点就真的把它烧了，”她说道，扁扁嘴，“我也想要道歉。”她别扭地补充道。

当然，她那时当然是在撒谎想激怒他，他早该想到，琼恩在心里吐槽。

“我叫丹妮莉丝，丹妮莉丝·坦格利安，不过我想你已经听到后面那部分了，”见他愣住了，她自我介绍道，“大家都叫我丹妮。”

“琼恩，琼恩·雪诺。”他不自觉地就把他的名字说了出来，一个愚蠢的行为，说完他就后悔了。

“好吧，琼恩·雪诺，”她走过他，转过头说道，“走吧，这么晚了你不也要回家吗？”

他在原地站了几秒，叹了口气，跟了上去。

***

和一个在大早上撞了她，和她抢最后一块儿买给孩子们的蛋糕，又跟踪了她一路的男人一起同行并不是一个好主意，然而，出于一种她也说不出的原因，她就是这么做了。

显然，出乎意料的是，上午的面试并没有像她想的那样被搞砸，刚刚在路上找到她的人是提利尔娱乐的CEO玛格丽·提利尔，她说他们看中了她，不想让她只做一个小伴唱，而是想让她作为他们公司的签约歌手包装和打造她，一个丹妮连想都不敢想的事，玛格丽还说由于她上午一表演完就走了，连个联系方式都没留，所以她找了她一下午，丹妮简直想要为自己的迟钝和没有礼貌而抽自己一巴掌，在道歉之后，她给了她一张名片，让她好好考虑此事。

她不敢相信她真的做到了，但随即，她便莫名地想到了他，那个有着漂亮灰眼睛的男人，据他所说因为她丢掉了最大的客户，不禁再次觉得抱歉起来。

好巧不巧，仿佛是上天的指示似的，她又遇见了他-琼恩·雪诺，还是被跟踪这种奇怪的方式，任何正常人都会选择报警，但由于此刻她各种复杂的情绪，加上听了他那有些好笑的解释，不知怎么地，她内心深处并不觉得他是个坏人，然后，Well，事情就发展成了这样。

又或许她完全错了，她让自己陷入了一个大麻烦。

总之，他们就这样走着，没有一个人说一句话，他显然不是一个健谈的人，丹妮想，于是她先开口道。

“所以，琼恩·雪诺，“她一边说，一边踢开脚旁边的小雪球，”你是做什么的？“

“。。。推销“他刚刚一直在往地上看，似乎才回过神来，简单地回答道。

“huh，就这样？”通常人们聊起他们做什么的时候总会开启一番长篇大论，他的回答让她好奇起来，“你们搞推销的到处跑，肯定要遇到不少有趣的人吧？”

“Well，大多数时候是谈生意，没什么有意思的，”他深吸一口气又吐出，她可以看出工作上的事让他很烦恼，他避开了这个话题，“你呢？你似乎身兼数职。”

“好吧，我很穷，这就是为什么，我得付我的房租，”她说道，一半是玩笑，一半是事实，“又当老师又在酒吧唱歌很累的，那椅子把我屁股都磨出茧子了。”

他难得的笑了，他笑起来很好看，这个男人之前要么严肃冷冰冰的，要么一脸的不高兴，但无论怎么样，就连他生气的时候，他看起来都很帅气。

“干嘛？”她好玩地说道，“你以为一天到晚坐着很容易吗？”

“没有，”他解释道，有点不好意思地摇摇脑袋，“我只是。。。我之前以为你不是那种人。”

“你之前以为我是哪种人？”她有点困惑地问。

“就是。。。嗯，”他犹豫道，仿佛怕接下来说的话会得罪人，“你长得样子，还有你的声音，我以为你是那种生下来就轻易能得到一切的人。”

他是在变相夸她吗？丹妮不禁无奈地笑笑

“我倒是希望呢，”她理解，有的时候人们对她会有误解，“实际上你也和我想的不一样。”

“你以为我是什么样？”这回轮到他皱眉了。

“冷酷傲慢，不讲道理？”她说道，她看出他有点受伤，连忙补充道，“但我想你没有那么糟，目前为止。”

他点点头，接受了，“我对你的吉他很抱歉，还有面试。”他再次说道。

“没关系，面试的事已经解决了，我也对你丢了客户很抱歉，”她微笑道，“吉他修修还能用。”

“你确定你不要我赔？“

“不用，“她摇摇头，“我从来没想过出来打拼会是容易的，实现梦想也是。”

“你的梦想？”

“嗯哼，”她看向前方的夜空，“成为一个歌手，去做音乐，像我哥哥那样。”

“你哥哥？他很有名吗？”他好奇起来。

“算是吧，他是个小提琴家，写过那么几首曲子，他从事的是古典乐，所以大多数人可能都不太知道他，”提起她的大哥总让她感到悲伤，她不知道为什么她会在一个她认识没几面的人面前吐露这些事，但她一个人生活实在是太久了，现在也没有其他人，那双灰眼睛让她情不自禁地说出更多。

“他叫雷加，比我大很多，我父亲在我很小时就不在了，母亲多病，比起哥哥他更像是我父亲，他教了我关于音乐的一切，后来他因为车祸去世了。”

对方认真地听着，好像同样想起了什么伤心的往事，面露哀伤。

雷加走时她只有16岁，再后来她的二哥韦赛里斯在经营剧院生意失败后留下一大笔债跑了，也就是从那时起她开始承担雷加所背负的一切，一直就这么过了10年，“这座孤儿院也是他资助建的，在他去世后，我们没有钱，那里就被其他人买下了，这些年我一直在争取把它买回来，但这变得越来越困难了。”伊利里欧·摩帕提斯是个黑心的商人，他一直想要把孤儿院拆了来建他的大商场，丹妮因此向他求情了好几次，但最终能说话的只有金钱，所以她并没有剩下多少时间。

“抱歉。”琼恩·雪诺说道，听起来很真诚。

“没事，我会夺回属于我的东西的，我是我大哥的妹妹，”她笑笑说，转移了话题，“那么你呢？是什么让你来到了君临？”

“我没有你那样的梦想，”他说道，耸耸肩，“我只是。。。活着。”他还想补充些什么，但没有继续说下去。

丹妮皱起眉，“那你的家人呢？”

“只剩我舅舅他们一家，我从不了解我父亲，我母亲在我很小的时候去世了。”他说到，忧愁出现在了他的脸上。

丹妮为他感到难过，从这点来说，他就像她一样，他们的肩上都背负着鬼魂，她意识到，她理解这种感受。

“我很抱歉，”她试着安慰道“....但，只要他们还在我们的记忆中，他们就不会消失，对么？”这是她母亲曾经告诉她的。

他的亮亮的灰眼睛看着她，思索着，让她的心跳莫名地加速。

“我想是的。”他忧伤的笑笑。

“Well，不管怎么说，现在快到圣诞了，你可以和你舅舅一家团聚了。”她深呼一口气，试图提升气氛，不想让话题继续沉重下去。

“不....我想还是不了，”他皱起眉，似乎又想起什么不快的事，“我舅妈不怎么喜欢我，而且....”

他向前看，叹了口气。

“反正我也讨厌圣诞节。”

“什么？”她睁大了眼睛，怎么会有人不喜欢圣诞节？“为什么？”

“这个嘛，首先，它很无聊，再者，我觉得人们并不是真的想和家人团聚，他们只是用它来借口买东西和吃顿好的，找个机会偷懒，我是这么认为的。”他耸耸肩说道。

“不，不，”丹妮不敢相信地笑笑，“你不是认真的，这本应该是一年里最快乐的日子。”

“我是的，”他坚持道，看向她，“人们都很虚伪，他们笑，但并不是因为真的快乐，他们聊天，但不是因为真的想聊，而是因为害怕被孤立。”

“....这也太悲观了。”她吐出一口气，评论道。

“但这是事实。”

“我不这么想。”她摇摇头，并不同意他在这个问题上的看法。

“可有时候你不会觉得受不了么？”他继续耐心地解释道，“每年这种时候，所有人都聚到一起，你在那儿，可你又并不真的在那儿，有时候你就觉得——”

“好像你不属于任何地方。”她脱口而出，替他说完了这句话，在这点上她和他有同感，在她原来还是个害羞的女孩，被韦赛里斯带着四处找他的投资人，被迫应酬表演，以及在城里打拼的这几年，她时常有那种感受。

“就是这样，”他挑起眉，有些惊讶她这么快就理解了他的意思，“现在你明白了吧。”

“也许，”他说的有些许事实，但不，她不会让他这么想的，这太消极了，快到圣诞了，没有人应该这么闷闷不乐，“但我还是不完全同意。”

她应该回家的，但看着他，一种莫名的冲动占据了她

一个想法出现在了她的脑海。

“我会改变你的主意的。”她停下来，转向他说道。

“怎么改变？”他同样停下步子，觉得有些好玩的笑了，显然并不相信她。

“我要带你去一个地方。”她微笑起来。

“去哪儿？”他有些困惑问道。

“去了你就知道了，”她故作神秘地说道，“来吧。”

他呆住了，有些不知所错，还没来及他同意，她就拉起他的手跑了起来。

***

在雪夜被一个姑娘牵着一起奔跑听起来就像某部电影里的俗套情节，琼恩更没想过这样的事会发生在他这种人身上。

她就像个梦一般，今晚发生的一切就像个梦一般，他从没有料到会遇到一个和自己如此不同却又如此相似的人，这让他不禁怀疑这是不是他喝多了产生的幻觉，丹妮莉丝纤细的手柔软温热，银色的发丝在风中飘荡，让他头晕目眩，心跳加速，不自觉地跟上她的步伐，加入这场疯狂的小小冒险。

他们向南边跑去，一直沿着王国道，积雪让路变得滑滑的，他们俩都差点来了个360度螺旋转，丹妮莉丝爆发出笑声，这让琼恩也不禁笑起来，他们一边笑着一边骂骂咧咧地向上坡奔跑，爬上一座山丘的石阶。

雷妮丝丘陵，琼恩认出来，出于职业需求，他基本了解君临的每一个大小地方，这个小山丘位于城里的最南部，原来是个种植观景区，但后来因为缺少人手被废弃了，因为比较偏僻，没什么人来这个地方，他之前也没来过。

他们爬上丘顶，在边缘有一把有些老旧的木质长椅，只有一盏路灯在一旁亮着微弱的光，丹妮莉丝拍掉上面的雪和落叶，坐了上去。

她的头发上粘满了雪花，白色的大衣在灯下泛着光，因看到的事物舒适地呼出一口白雾，看上去就像故事里的精灵。

“怎么了？”她回过头打趣地说道，“怕高？”

“才不。”他笑着走过去，同样坐下来，这才看到她所看到的景象。

整个君临都被包括在了他们眼下，城市的灯光耀眼夺目，天上的星星还有空中的白雪相接，一时间让人分不清谁是谁。

“wow”他不禁发出轻叹，他从不知道在这里可以看到这样一番风景。

“对吧，”她微笑着说道，“夏天的时候这里还能看到柠檬树。”

“你经常来这里？”他问道。

“算是吧，”她说，“有时候邻居嫌我练歌吵，我就会来这儿，带上我的吉他、一点无花果干还有茶就可以待一天，没人在乎我在这里唱什么。”

“听起来不错。”他评价道，他时常希望有这样缓下来的生活，大概得等到他退休后了。

“嗯哼，”她点点头，“有时我难过的时候也会来这儿，这里能让我平静下来，想到家，有时我觉得我可以在这里待上一千年，没有人能找到我。”

“一千年，你会很老的，而且很孤独。”他半开玩笑道。

“Well，所以我现在不是给自己找了个伴嘛。”她回应道，紫罗兰色的眼睛看向他。

他笑了，接着他们俩都突然意识到了什么，琼恩觉得自己的脖子根热了起来，他们俩都低下头，向前方看去。

“....所以，你想给我展示什么？”一阵沉默后，他开口道，转移了话题，“这地方很美，但...这不会改变我的主意的。”

“hmmm，我才刚刚开始呢，”丹妮莉丝说道，“听，琼恩·雪诺，仔细听。”

一开始他觉得自己什么都没有听到，但接着，他听到了，在他们下方的城市，从商店的音响里，到人们的歌唱，再到酒吧、舞厅的伴奏里。

圣诞的歌声。

“听到了么，”她说道，“它就在空气中，在风中，最快乐的季节。”

“圣诞的声音无处不在。”

琼恩转头看向她。

冰雪在她的睫毛间融化，她的脸和鼻头被冻得粉粉的，看上去十分可爱。

她同样看向他，温暖的眼睛闪着光。

他的心砰砰直跳。

几乎在同一时刻，慢慢地，小心翼翼地，他们的唇触碰了彼此，这一吻是轻柔、甜美的，就像冬日的篝火，夏夜的月光。

周围似乎都静止了，连雪降落的声音都消散在了他们的心跳中。

接着，仿佛回过神来，他们松开了对方，她叹出一口气，意识到他们刚刚做了什么，有些不知所措地看向他。

“对不起...我，”她闭上眼睛说道，“今晚可真长，不是么。”

一时间，琼恩只觉得梦醒了，他又回到了现实。

**你在想什么呢？你怎么能做这种事？记住你是谁。**

“是，是的，”他同样不好意思地说道，难以抑制内心涌出的莫名的失落，“抱歉....我，可能喝太多了。”他借口道。

“是啊，”她的脸上似乎同样出现了些许沮丧，她微微笑笑，“很晚了，我明天还要上班。”

“我也是。”他同样回应道。

他们一起走下山丘，没有说话，琼恩觉得脑中千丝万缕，乱糟糟的，回到马路上，正当他打算转身时，她叫住了他。

“琼恩，”她说道，没有再叫他的全名，“...再见。”

“...再见，丹妮莉丝。”他回答道。

她笑了，那是琼恩见过的最美的事物，她走上前，紫罗兰色的眼睛冲破了他所有的防线，她凑到他耳边，轻轻私语道。

“谢谢你陪我，推销员先生，”她温热的呼吸打在他的脖子上，“圣诞快乐。”

说完，她转身离开了，把他的一部分也带走了。

“圣诞快乐...”琼恩看着她的背影，不由自主地说道。

歌声在风中荡漾。

TBC


End file.
